The present invention relates to a gun stock with interchangeable cheek rest.
Gun stocks provided with a part for the resting of the cheek with an adjustable position, known as cheek rest, have long been known.
The possibility to adjust the height of the cheek rest is a need that is strongly felt by shooters for a precise adaptation to the elevation and aiming conditions of the gun.
Generally, in the conventional stocks, the cheek rest is adjusted by acting on one or more adjustment screws. Such stock and adjustable cheek rest assembly is constructively complicated and expensive and the adjustment of the cheek rest is difficult.
US2011/016764A1 discloses a cheek rest strapped onto a firearm stock to allow the user to get a tighter cheek weld when using rifle scopes. The cheek rest can be altered to fit various manufactured stocks. An adjustable strapping system provides greater tension on the bottom of the rest ensuring it mates tightly with the stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,496 discloses a stock with a cheek rest the position of which can be adjusted both vertically and longitudinally by means of adjustment screws. The assembly constituted by the stock and the cheek rest is furthermore provided with elastic members adapted to absorb the forces generated by the recall of the firearm.
EP0708304 discloses a stock with a cheek rest that can be adjusted vertically by means of spacers of different thickness to be applied to posts arranged between the stock and the cheek rest, without using adjustment screws.
The manufacture and the systems for adjusting stocks with adjustable cheek rest described above and the other systems of the background art are generally constructively complicated, expensive and awkward to use.